


Sleep Now

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: And breathing, Cuddles, Feeling Safe, Fluff, Gen, I ship them all with happiness, M/M, Puppy Piles, Touch-Starved, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Bodhi cannot pull his eyes away from where Baze has his body wrapped around Chirrut, his front pressed to his back, tucking his face into Chirrut's neck. He is fascinated. How must it feel, he wonders, to trust another person to that degree that you can be in repose in their presence with no worry of danger?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for this prompt: http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=86332#cmt86332

Bodhi cannot pull his eyes away from where Baze has his body wrapped around Chirrut, his front pressed to his back, tucking his face into Chirrut's neck. He is fascinated. How must it feel, he wonders, to trust another person to that degree that you can be in repose in their presence with no worry of danger?  
  
On the other side of the space, Cassian is prop against K2SO, lightly snoring with Jyn by his side talking in gentle tones to the droid. He swallows down a swell of curious emotion that sparks hot and bright in his chest. What was this? He cannot put a finger on this thing happening in him.   
  
"Little brother." He jerks his head towards Baze, eyes wide at the way the older man is snuffling, holding out a hand. "Come." What did he mean? What did he want? Bodhi, curious, shuffles close enough to see that Chirrut has his head tilted towards him. Their bodies are now mirrored curves, like a praying palm. Baze slides his hand into Bodhi's pulling him between him and Chirrut. "Sleep, little brother. All will be well when you wake."   
  
Chirrut snakes an arm over his hip to touch Baze's, while the other man presses their bodies together, gently petting his hair. Like this, Bodhi has his face tucked against the base of Baze's throat, and he can feel Chirrut cheek against the crown of his head. He feels curiously safe. The constant rush of thoughts in his mind slows to a gentle hum. Muffled like someone is pressing their hands over his ears. It is peaceful. In the peripheral of his eye, he sees Jyn coming close with a yawning Cassian behind her.   
  
She lies behind Baze pulling Cassian along by the hand. "Go to sleep Bodhi." She says with a soft quirk of her lips. Cassian says something similar in a language Bodhi cannot decipher through his sleep slur before only his gentle snores punctuate the air. Even stranger, the droid moves from his sentinel stance to settle at their feet. As if saying that he will guard them. It draws something warm in the pits of his stomach. Fisting his hand into the front of Baze's shirt, he closes his eyes, lips curling in a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have many feels. [HMU](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
